The present application relates generally to stationery and labels, and more particularly to stationery using printable labels.
In the past, office personnel first print stationery, such as a letter, and then print forwarding and return addresses on an envelope. This requires two printing steps. Typically, a letter is prepared by sending a sheet of paper through printing equipment, such as laser printing equipment. Labels with forwarding and return addresses are then printed for an envelope using a typewriter or printing equipment, or addresses are directly printed on the envelope using a typewriter. This requires considerable time by office personnel when a large amount of stationery is prepared.
Typical labels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,663, issued to Moran on Apr. 16, 1991, 4,993,752, issued to Juszak on Feb. 19, 1991; 4,938,414, issued to Lippert on Jul 3, 1990; 4,771,891, issued to Sorensen, et al. on Sep. 20, 1988; 4,664,416, issued to Steidinger on May 12, 1987; 4,379,573, issued to Lomeli, et al. on Apr. 12, 1983; 4,029,341, issued to Neill, et al. on Jun. 14, 1977; and 3,822,492, issued to Crawley, on Jul. 9, 1974. Adhesives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,925,584, issued to Suzuki, et al. on Dec. 9, 1975; 3,107,195, issued to Stegler, et al. on Oct. 15, 1963; and 2,109,583, issued to Bennett on Mar. 1, 1938.